bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
A Golden Autumn/Story/English
Opening As I enter the room, I find Rampo-san laying face-down on the desk in the center of the office, begging for someone to bring him treats. Atsushi stands up and goes to take a look. However, judging from his empty hands, one can only guess we're out. I get up from my chair, ready to leave, when Rampo-san stops me. I have no idea what he's talking about, but I heed his warning. It is Rampo-san, after all. Atsushi stands up with a worried look on his face. Despite appreciating his concern, I refuse his offer and head out. Paying no mind to Atsushi, Rampo-san returns to his face-down position on the desk. Following Kunikida's instructions, Atsushi returns to his desk. Part 1 I leave the agency and head to the grocery store. I see the seasonings on display and smile with delight. I place the seasonings into my basket and walk toward the snack section. From imported candies to children's treats, the section is filled with all types of snacks. After adding the pink and purple mixing candies and some ramune to my basket, I move to the register, make my purchase and leave the store. I grab my grocery bags and start walking. ... Hm? Something hits me on the head. It feels like something fell from the sky. I take a look around. I run toward the sound of the screaming children and find two flustered siblings surrounding a dog. They lean in close to the anguishing puppy. Hoping to keep the dog from getting excited, I calm the children and kneel down to analyze the situation. I continue observing the dog's state while I speak. I can't put my finger on the cause of its suffering. Remembering Rampo-san's words, I look up to the sky and realize something. Thinking about what I need for the treatment, I think about what I have in my grocery bags. Amazed once again by his intellect, I retrieve the table salt from the bag. Part 2 With the salt and the water given to me by a nearby store, I had everything I needed for the treatment. I have the dog drink some salt water. It's as if it doesn't have the strength to fight. It obeys every command. I observe while giving words of encouragement. Then, the dog spits something up. I grab it and let out a sigh of relief. With the cause of its pain removed, the dog starts to look a bit more relaxed as well. I lift the dog and walk with the children to the hospital. Ending The moment I return to the agency, Atsushi rushes toward me with a look of concern on his face. I turn to look at Rampo-san as he raises his head from the desk. Rampo-san's eyes sparkle at the sight of the brown paper bag filled with sweets. While opening his candy, Rampo-san immediately responds by quizzing the surprised Atsushi. Confused, Atsushi starts wracking his brain. Rampo-san pinches his nose for a brief moment, then lets out a laugh. With that, Rampo-san digs in with a smile on his face and without a care in the world. A Golden Autumn - Fin